Dans le mauvais camp
by Narcisse95
Summary: EN PAUSE POUR LE MOMENT, DSL Hermione Granger, élève modèle de Serpentard, va voir sa vie changer du tout au tout suite à une rencontre avec son destin...
1. L'attaque

Tous les perso sont de JKR, le reste de moi^^. Ne soyez pas choqués de la tournure que va prendre l'histoire, j'en ai marre que Potty et ses amis soient vus comme les gentils petits héros qui gagnent toujours contre les vilains méchants. Y'aura surement du yuri aussi, mais plus tard dans l'avancement de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*** 1 * **

Cela faisait six ans…six ans qu'elle était à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie qui n'ait jamais existé. Six ans qu'elle avait appris la triste vérité. Et cela l'avait changée invraisemblablement. Elle n'était plus la petite fille sérieuse et studieuse comme elle l'était quelques années auparavant. Elle restait, certes, une des meilleures élèves de cette école, mais s'ajoutait à la théorie de la magie, une pratique encore jamais vue.

Le soleil se levait sur l'Angleterre, et les rayons diffus passaient à travers l'épais rideau du dortoir des Serpentards. Hermione sut donc que c'était le moment de sortir du sommeil. En tant que sixième année, elle était préfète de cette maison avec son meilleur ami Draco Malefoy. Il était grand, blond et assez beau au goût d'Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était idiot ! Serpentard, par son attrait pour la magie noire, était la maison qui lui convenait le mieux, mais les autres élèves lui paraissaient tellement faibles comparés à elle… Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre , ni comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécue et qui elle était. Mais pour l'heure, elle devait rejoindre la Grande Salle pour y prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses compagnons de Serpentard.

Le petit déjeuner se passait inlassablement de la même façon chaque jour. Tous les matins, les Serpentards arrivaient en grande pompe dans la grande salle déjà remplie, avec Hermione et Draco à leur tête. Avec leurs capes noires et argent, symbole de leur maison, ces deux sixièmes années étaient respectés et crains par toute l'école. Cela ne changeait pas aujourd'hui. Hermione eut le sourire quand tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et Malefoy arrivant pour le petit déjeuner. Surtout quand elle vit le regard de Ron Weasley et du fameux Harry Potter se poser sur elle.

Lors de sa première arrivée à Poudlard, elle les avait rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, le train les menant au château. Ils avaient sympathisé et espéraient être envoyés dans la même maison (celle de Gryffondor en l'occurrence), mais il en avait été décidé autrement par le choixpeau magique lors de la répartition des élèves. Les deux garçons, immatures et puérils étaient dans cette maison de faibles alors qu'elle même se trouvait dans la maison de la toute puissance, en effet, grâce à elle, cela faisait six ans que Serpentard gagnait la coupe des différentes maisons. Ce souvenir fit sourire Hermione de plus belle.

Comme chaque matin, de nombreux hiboux vinrent déranger les élèves qui mangeaient. Celui d'Hermione lui envoyait la Gazette du Sorcier, ce qui équivalait à la presse du monde de la sorcellerie. Elle déplia le journal et eut un grand sourire en voyant la une. Elle la voyant si radieuse, Draco se pencha sur son épaule pour lire les nouvelles.

_**Encore une embuscade des Mangemorts**_

_Hier, dans la soirée, les mangemorts, groupe armé du terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres ont encore attaqués un groupe de moldus. Pris au piège dans une ruelle, aucun d'eux n'a put s'en sortir vivant. Ayant subis le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra, leurs morts fut des plus horribles. La police moldus sur le qui vive n'a heureusement pas put mettre en évidence la cause de ces morts. Le ministère de la magie sur les rangs, fait, à l'heure actuelle, tout pour arrêter ces mangemorts, ayant plusieurs suspects en vue. Cette attaque prouve encore une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient, plus puissant que jamais et que la guerre prend une tournure différente avec ces attaques de moldus…_

- Ce n'était que des moldus, ils auraient pu s'en prendre à des sorciers ennemis, dit Malefoy.

- Tu n'y comprends donc rien, dit Hermione, c'est stratégique, ils s'attaquent aux moldus pour montrer leur puissance et pour terrifier les indécis…Une très bonne tactique d'ailleurs…

Draco hocha la tête, en accord avec Hermione. Etant la fille la plus intelligente de l'école et étant à Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la contredire. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et allèrent à leur premier cour de la journée. Ils descendirent les nombreux escaliers pour atteindre les cachots où avaient lieu leur cour de potion. Rogue, leur professeur de potion, mais aussi le responsable de Serpentard, les choyaient comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Et celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour humilier les autres maisons, notamment Gryffondor, en agissant contre Potter et Weasley.

Le cours de potion portait sur le sérum de vérité. Hermione soupira, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle savait concocter ce breuvage. Comprenant sa lassitude, Rogue lui dit :

- Je suis désolé Miss Granger, mais nous devons rester au niveau des autres élèves, dont ceux de Gryffondor qui sont médiocres…

- Je comprends professeur, cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être diminué comme le sont les élèves de Gryffondor.

Tous les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. C'était l'un des petits plaisirs d'Hermione en cours de potion : humilier ses ennemis de toujours. Le cours se finit trop vite au goût d'Hermione, et en ce vendredi de novembre, l'après-midi des Serpentards se résumait à deux activités : le Quidditch et la préparation de la sortie au Pré-au-Lard du lendemain. Sortie qui ferait le plus grand bien à Hermione et Draco. En effet, ils voulaient rejoindre quelques mangemorts, mais cela leur était impossible dans l'école qui était trop protégée. Son seul but était en fait d'anéantir le petit et misérable Potter.

En effet, lors de sa première année, Harry Potter avait détruit la vie d'Hermione. Après son combat contre Voldemort, qui voulait la pierre philosophale, le Gryffondor lui avait révélé d'horrible choses sur son passé, choses qui avaient été affirmées par Dumbledord, le directeur de Poudlard. Elle avait appris à onze ans seulement, que ses parents moldus n'étaient pas les siens. Ils l'avaient adopté, elle, une Sang-Pur. Elle avait été élevée par des moldus, et cette idée la répugnait. Ils lui avaient mentis toute sa vie. Ce fut naturel pour elle de ne pas les pleurer quand ils se firent assassiner par les mangemorts. Depuis elle avait reconstruit sa vie, et avait été adoptée par Lucius Malefoy, jusqu'à sa majorité. Oui, cette année elle aurait dix-sept ans et sera libre d'être une mangemort. Mais dans cette histoire, ce qui la répugnait réellement, était de savoir que c'étaient les parents de Potter qui avaient tuer sa mère, une de leurs amies pourtant, mais ils n'avaient pas aimés qu'elle se range au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant à son père, elle ne le connaissait pas mais n'espérait pas moins qu'il soit en vie, et qu'il soit un mangemort. C'était cette pensée, qui depuis plus de cinq ans, la faisait tenir.

Oui, elle voulait faire partie d'une des plus grandes familles de mangemorts qui soient, bien que celle des Malefoy était l'une des plus grandes et des plus puissantes. Mais elle ne sentait pas avec Lucius, ce lien qu'elle pourrait avoir son père.

Elle sortit du château pour encourager les joueurs de Serpentards qui s'entraînaient au Quidditch. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce sport, mais Malefoy étant un excellent joueur, elle aimait l'encourager. Il était attrapeur, et son entraînement consistait à monter le plus haut possible et à descendre en piquet, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'impressionner la jeune fille. L'entraînement se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que les Gryffondor entrent sur le terrains, ce qui fit enrager Malefoy.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, petit Potty ! s'écria Draco.

- Votre entraînement est terminé, dit simplement Harry, nous avions réservé ce créneau depuis des semaines.

- Tu n'es pas au courants, rigola Malefoy, le professeur Rogue s'est arrangé pour que cette plage horaire soit la notre aujourd'hui.

Et oui, songea Hermione, cela faisait six ans que les Serpentards gagnaient la coupe de Quidditch, alors cela énervait les Gryffondor quand ils ne pouvaient pas s'entraîner, entraînement dont ils avaient besoin d'urgence… Tous les Serpentards étaient derrière Draco, et les Gryffondor derrière Potter. Ils commencèrent à s'insulter, et Weasley tenta un sort sur Parkinson qui venait de s'attaquer aux cheveux de sa sœur, Ginny. Le seul problème fut que, même en sixième année, Ron Weasley ne savait par jeter un sort. Le stupefix passa donc à côté de la personne visée. Ce qui ne plut pas à Draco (il avait en fait un faible pour Parkinson…).

Il lança donc un sort de crache limace sur Ron qui commença à vomir des limaces. Hermione était écœurée, et se décida d'agir. Elle se prépara à stupefixer son « ami Potty », quand un bruit sourd résonna dans le terrain. Bizarre, elle n'avait pourtant rien fait. Le ciel s'était assombrit, et quand elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle comprit pourquoi : la marque des Ténèbres flottait dans le ciel, dans un noir d'encre.

Elle les vit avant tout le monde, les mangemorts. Ils étaient dix et s'approchaient d'eux en lançant des sorts dans leur direction. Potter tomba à terre, ce qui la fit sourire, mais à son grand désespoir, les professeurs arrivaient en courant et en lançant des contre sorts. Ne devant pas se faire remarquer en tant que partisans de Voldemort, Draco et Hermione ne firent rien, malgré la joie qui se lisait sur leurs visages.

Soudain Malefoy s'effondra. Ginny Weasley, lui avait lancé un sort, par pure vengeance. Ne supportant pas cette réaction de la Gryffondor, Hermione brandit sa baguette et se prépara à lui lancer un sort métamorphisme (simple mais efficace, il plaçait les bras au niveau de tête et vice versa). Elle prononça les mots _méta morfus _et le sort jaillit de sa baguette. Malheureusement, elle ne le vit pas frappé sa victime ( qu'elle entendit hurler). En effet, un sort l'avait atteint à la tête et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle qui d'habitude était si à l'aise dans la pratique de la magie, s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Qui avait put lui lancer un sort ? Il était improbable que ce soient les mangemorts, elle faisait quand même partie de la famille Malefoy, et Lucius était un proche du seigneur des Ténèbres…

Ce n'étaient pas non plus les professeurs, ils n'auraient pas pris ce risque, et puis ils voyaient trop souvent leurs élèves comme des gens saints d'esprit, qui ne lutteraient jamais aux côtés de Voldemort. Etait-ce un Gryffondor ? Sûrement car aucun Serpentard n'avait intérêt à s'en prendre à elle.

A force de trop réfléchir, elle s'évanouit, toujours immobile, et ne sentie pas le professeur Rogue l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Elle ne se réveilla que six jours plus tard, Draco à ses côtés, mais à son grand étonnement, il y avait aussi Potter et les Weasley. Elle rit en voyant Draco tirer une tête de six pieds de longs. Rogue qui était là aussi prit la parole :

- L'heure est grave Miss Granger, nous croyons tous que vous étiez visés par les mangemorts, et c'est Monsieur Potter qui nous a aider à vous tirer de ce mauvais pas….

Les mangemorts lui en voulaient ? Apparemment, mais le pire aux yeux d'Hermione fut que ce soit Potter qui l'ait sauvé…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bon, c'est comme un petit prologue, avec de l'action en perspective ( j'ai pas mal d'idées). A la prochaine!


	2. Garde de jour

**La suite! bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**2**

Les mangemorts lui en voulaient ? Apparemment, mais le pire aux yeux d'Hermione fut que ce soit Potter qui l'ait sauvé…

- Potty m'a sauvé ? demanda Hermione en réprimant son envie de vomir.

- En effet, répondit Rogue, ce qui m'étonne car vous avez toujours été beaucoup plus doué que lui dans la pratique de la magie.

- Il voulait sûrement revivre ses heures de gloire…

- Je n'en doute pas, ricana Rogue, car vous lui avez volé la vedette depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard. Enfin là n'est pas la question, vous avez un autre problème sur les bras, les mangemorts en ont après vous…

- Ce qui signifie que vous ne pouvez plus quitter l'enceinte du château sans mon accord, dit Dumbledord, que personne n'avait vu arrivé.

Il avait fait quitter les autres élèves de l'infirmerie pour pouvoir parler librement à Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes attiré les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serrez constamment entourés de personnes choisies pas moi même pour votre protection, que ce soient des professeurs ou des élèves, lui expliqua le directeur.

- Mais…, commença à argumenter Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, mademoiselle, vous courrez un grave danger, et Sir Lucius Malefoy est d'accord avec cette décision. Etant votre tuteur, il trouve que cette idée est la meilleure concernant votre sécurité durant votre année scolaire.

Sur ces mots, le directeur, quitta l'infirmerie.

- Miss Granger, reprit Rogue, cette décision implique donc que vous êtes dispensée de sortie au Pré-au-lard cet après-midi. Mais, maigre consolation, j'ai décidé de la première équipe qui vous protégera : il s'agit de monsieur Potter et de son amie la jeune Weasley.

Hermione sourit à cette idée, même si elle ne sortirait pas aujourd'hui, elle paralysait son pire ennemi.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie en fin de matinée, lorsque tous les élèves, ou presque, se rendaient vers les grilles du château pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Son « équipe de protection rapprochée » avait eue une dérogation pour accéder à la salle commune des Serpentards, ce qui déprima Hermione. Elle allait donc réellement devoir les supporter…

Harry et Ginny l'attendait, mal à l'aise, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, qui se trouvait dans les cachots. Malgré le lieu de la salle commune, elle n'en était pas moins chaleureuse ; aux yeux d'Hermione en tout cas. Les murs de pierre froide étaient recouverts de tapisseries épaisses et colorées représentant l'histoire de cette maison, et plusieurs feux brûlaient dans les cheminées. D'épais divans étaient disposés sur de grand tapis près des bibliothèques.

Ses « protecteurs » étaient assis sur ces mêmes divans. Ils se levèrent en la voyant arriver.

- Tiens, ta main n'est plus à la place de ta tête, rigola Hermione en voyant Ginny qui s'assombrit à cette remarque.

- Non, comment te sens tu ? demanda Harry, qui voulait éviter toute hostilité entre les filles.

- Comment je me sens ? C'est une blague ? Je dois vous supporter, alors c'est sûr que mon moral ne va pas être au beau fixe ! ragea Hermione.

- Dis toi que Ron aurait pu être à notre place, dit Harry ; maigre consolation pour Hermione.

- Et dis toi que cela ne nous enchante pas plus que toi, rétorqua amèrement Ginny, mais bon, c'est la punition prévue par Rogue pour l'incident du terrain de Quidditch…

À ces mots, Hermione eut un sourire narquois ; le professeur Rogue connaissait les punitions qui enchantaient les Griffondors.

- Voldemort t'en veut apparemment, dit soudain Harry, si tu veux en parler il n'y a pas de problème, je sais ce que c'est d'être sa victime…

- Non merci Potty , je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule…

- Ne me fait pas croire que cela ne t'atteint pas Hermione, je sais que tu n'est pas réellement celle que tu prétends être. La fille du Poudlard Express n'a pas disparue, j'en suis sûre, mais tu ne te cache qu'à toi même sous ce masque.

Ces paroles touchèrent Hermione. Ils avaient été amis, mais il l'avait tué, en lui révélant ce qu'il avait vu. Parfois, se dit Hermione, vivre dans le mensonge est moins douloureux que d'apprendre la triste vérité.

- Mais je ne désespère pas de retrouver la Hermione que j'ai connu, continua Potter.

- Tu risque d'attendre longtemps, lui dit-elle avec un sourire nouveau qui illuminait son visage.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais, répondit-il.

***

Les week-ends de garde avec la bande à Potter se poursuivaient. Hermione remarquait chaque samedi, qu'ils n'y avait quasiment plus aucune hostilité entre eux ; ce qui lui tira une moue des plus sincère. Certes, ils se lançaient des piques pour la forme, mais ils commençaient à s'apprécier.

Il était dix-neuf heures, et Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs version sorciers dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils étaient seuls, tous les autres élèves étant sortis.

La partie se terminait, et Ron prit un gobelet de jus de citrouille sur la table. Après plusieurs gorgées, ils commença à devenir tout rouge. Il suffoquait. Ses amis bondirent près de lui pour le secourir, mais Hermione, elle, resta figée sur place. Elle savait très bien qu'un potion très simple était capable de provoquer ces effets là. Quelqu'un avait essayé de l'empoisonner.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que la porte du cachot vola en éclat dans un bruit sourd. La fumée envahit la pièce. Harry et Ginny laissèrent Ron, à contre cœur, et vinrent se poster autour d'Hermione pour la protéger.

Deux sorciers cagoulés entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry se précipita sur l'un d'eux pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Hermione restait figée. Le second sorcier pointa sa baguette directement sur Hermione et prononça une douloureuse formule : « endoloris ». Le sort jaillit de la baguette, et Hermione se prépara à recevoir cet impardonnable en serrant les dents.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Ginny qui se projeta sur le rayon pour recevoir le sort et épargner Hermione. Le sort la frappa de plein fouet, et ses hurlements déchirèrent le voile du silence qui était tombé dans les cachots.

Harry, qui se précipitait vers Ginny, ne vit pas le mangemort pointer sa baguette vers lui. Hermione, en un quart de seconde, prononça le même mot que ce mangemort : « endoloris ». Il s'écroula, se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Hermione, elle, restait toujours aussi figée, à cause de l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir, mais aussi à cause du sort qu'elle venait d'oser lancer.

Rogue et Dumbledord arrivèrent précipitamment. Il ne prirent pas le temps de demander ce qui c'était passé, car ils le savaient pertinemment. Ils se chargèrent de porter Ron à l'infirmerie tandis qu'Hermione et Harry s'occupaient de Ginny qui convulsait sous la douleur. Rusard, quant à lui, veillait sur les mangemorts inconscients.

Les quatre élèves étaient pris en charge par madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre . Dumbledord avait décidé de les laisser se reposer et de ne reparler de l'attaque que le lendemain.

Harry dormait, Ron et Ginny étaient toujours inconscient. Hermione se rapprocha de la jeune fille inerte, allongée sur le lit voisin au sien. Son visage était pâle, conséquence de la douleur infligée par l'impardonnable.

Elle passa une main sur ce visage, qui était brûlant de fièvre . Ginny frissonna à ce contact, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Hermione pris sa main, et commença à pleurer à son chevet. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi Voldemort lui en voulait ?

Ginny n'aurait pas du subir ce qui lui était destiné. Hermione s'en voulait, car depuis plusieurs semaines, elle commençait à apprécier Ginny.

Elle ne pouvait plus cautionner ce qui se produisait. Elle avait prit sa décision. Elle allait se rendre à Voldemort.

* * *

La suite dès que je peux, promis!

* * *


End file.
